Being with you
by xxanime mikoxx
Summary: Pairings Inside. Under Revision.


**Being with you**  
Chapter One

* * *

**Author Note(s):**  
My first fan-fiction.

* * *

_Hinata Hyuuga now fifteen-years-old had now bloomed into a beautiful young woman and had many admirers in the village hidden in the leaf._

_Her appearance changed physically._

_She no longer wore those baggy clothes, nor did she have that boyish haircut. _

_Her love for the nine-tail fox boy was now long gone._

_She still had her shy personality but she no longer stuttered, the only thing that hadn't change was her blushing._

_She was no longer that weak heiress she used to be._

_Instead she was even more powerful, the legendary Sanin Tsunade trained her._

_She even surpassed the legendary Tsunade in both beauty and strength._

_In the village hidden in the leaf many of the Rookie nine and team Gai also found love._

_Neji was with Ino, Sakura was with Shikamaru and Tenten was now with Rock Lee while the others such as Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Chouji, Sai, Kiba, and Shino remained single waiting for the right one to love and cherish._

_Luckily for Sasuke most of his fan girls got over him at the time he was with Orochimaru._

_He was very grateful, now that he can have a normal life he always wanted. _

_But one thing that bother him though and it was none other than 'Hinata Hyuuga'._

_One thing that ticked him off was that every boy in the village thought they had a chance with Hinata._

"_Now that Naruto-baka knows that my beautiful flower used to like him, he might have a chance with her. Hinata Hyuuga you will be mine," Sasuke thought._

"_Hello Hinata-chan," Naruto, Kiba and Sai said while blushing._

"_Hello Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun and Sai-kun," Hinata said with a smile heading towards them. Naruto, Kiba and Sai were tense when they saw Hinata walking towards them._

_When she got there Naruto asked, "Hinata-chan, I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me today."_

_Not even noticing the death glares Kiba and Sai were giving him._

"_I would love too Naruto-kun, but I have to train with Tsunade-sama today and I'm pretty sure she will have me getting a few herbs for her," Hinata stated giving him a I'm sorry smile._

"_Well that's okay," Naruto said, but deep inside he was a little hurt._

"_Damn that old hag," he thought._

"_Ano, how about another time Naruto-kun. Well I better get going see you all later," Hinata said with a smile while she left._

**Ten Minutes Later**

"_Hello Tsunade-sama," Hinata said bowing to show her respect._

"_Oh, yes Hinata-chan I need you to do me a favor kiddo. I need you to find herbs that can cure illnesses and burns for me." Tsunade said._

"_Ok Hokage-sama then can you teach me a jutsu that can help me cure burns too," Hinata replied with a hopeful smile._

"_Of course Hinata-chan well you better get going," Tsunade said with a motherly tone as she gently pushed Hinata towards the door._

_When Hinata left to search for the herbs Tsunade smiled to herself._

_Hinata and Tsunade were very close like mother and daughter since Hinata was disowned._

_Tsunade took her in and trained her and made both Hinata and Sakura her apprentices._

_Tsunade was teaching Hinata more than Sakura. _

_She was teaching Hinata genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu and medic jutsu Hinata's power was almost dominated Tsunade._

**Kohana Forest**

"_Let's see what can cure illnesses and burns quickly," Hinata said to herself as she searched for the herbs._

"_Why would Naruto-kun invite me to lunch he never did that before-," but then she heard raspy breathing._

_Curious as she was she followed the breathing, and the closer she got the louder they were until she saw a man who wore a black and red cloak, had reddish orange hair and he was soaked with blood._

"_Oh no, your hurt," Hinata cried out as she rushed to help him._

_Then the man slowly opened his eyes and stared at the woman before him. _

"_A Hyuuga," he said in a weak tone as his eyes widened in shock._

"_Your hurt please let me help you," Hinata said as she made a few hand signs in a few seconds her hands were glowing green as she placed her hands on his chest and started to heal him._

_A few minutes later he was fully healed, he stared at her wondering why she healed him._

"_Didn't she notice the Akatsuki cloak I'm wearing," he thought._

"_Why did you heal me," he stated staring at her intently._

"_Ano, I can't stand to see a person hurt," she replied with a soft voice that made him shiver._

"_What's your name," she asked him looking directly at his eyes._

"_My name is Sasori and as a payment for your kindness I will give you this," he said grabbing a hold of her chin bring it closer to his face as he leaned forward and placed a kiss upon her lips._

_Hinata's eyes widened as she slowly started to kiss him back. _

_Seconds later they broke the kiss and stared at each other._

"_Well Hinata-chan I have to go I hope we can meet each other again," he said as he disappeared in the blink of an eye._

"_My first kiss," Hinata said to herself as she touched her lips then blushed then got up a searched for the herbs Tsunade needed._

"_Sasori-san I hope to see you again soon," she thought as she looked up at the sky._

* * *

**Two Years Later**

Sasori was looking at a picture that held a beautiful young woman with shoulder length hair and was wearing a very elegant kimono she also had a smile of an angel.

"Hinata we will be together-" suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when the door suddenly opened.

"Sasori-donno what are you looking at, yeah?" questioned Deidara.

Sasori then got up and walked to his partner and said.

"If you must know Deidara-donno I am looking at a picture of the woman I love and cherish. The one you were suppose to get information from," Sasori said as he gave the picture to Deidara.

Deidara then looked at the picture and gawked, the picture held both innocence and beauty.

"Nani, so this is the Hyuuga girl I was assigned to get information from. Damn she's hot, yeah. I still remember the first time I saw her," Deidara stated in a dreamy tone.

"Deidara-donno you truly are an idiot," Sasori noted.

Deidara stared at him shock for a moment but choose to ignore it then he asked.

"Well forgive me, I didn't know what a Hyuuga even looked like. Also Sasori-donno have you guys you know," Deidara said giggling like a schoolgirl.

"There are times when we came close to being intimate. But she would always have a fear of losing her innocence to me. She said that we should wait until were married," he said calmly.

"We must get going now Deidara-donno," Sasori said walking out of the door.

A few minutes passed by and they where at the meeting room where all Akatsuki members were waiting.

When they entered they saw all the members anxiously waiting for an explanation to why they were there.

"Sasori-san why have you called this meeting," the Akatsuki leader said eager to know why Sasori called this meeting anyway.

"Is he planning on leaving the Akatsuki Organization," the leader thought.

But his theory wasn't what it seemed to be.

"I wish to tell you all that for the past two years I kept my relationship with someone special a secret. We both vowed to keep it a secret till now," said Sasori looking at the leader.

The leader seemed shock to know but he was wondering who that woman was, so he kept quite.

"I see so who is the woman that you speak of Sasori," questioned the leader.

"The woman that I been secretly seeing is a Hyuuga," Sasori said causing everyone in the room to gasp and started whispering things.

"Sasori-san, and a Hyuuga that's impossible."

"Why a Hyuuga female of all people?""

"I see, so who is this Hyuuga female you speak of," the leader asked.

"Hinata Hyuuga," Sasori replied looking directly at him.

"Well bring her here I would love to meet this woman Sasori-san, so I expect you to go with Deidara, Itachi and Kisame. Bring her here in less than one week that is all now leave," the leader said walking out of the meeting room.


End file.
